


When They Came For Us

by shirozora



Series: I'll Put Us Back Together [2]
Category: Princess Bride (1987), Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, I Owe You A Love Song, M/M, Side Story, their lives are hard yo, they talked me into writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When this is all over maybe they’ll have a chance to sit down and tell their stories to each other, make up for what they missed, what they were torn away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Came For Us

**Author's Note:**

> So the fic that was partially inspired by a Hawaii Five-0 version of a Princess Bride fusion has now grown to the point that I _want to write a billion little scenes and ficlets and side stories about the things that happen "off-screen"_. I settled for this one because there's so much that was and will go unsaid in the main story.
> 
> Takes place between chapters 29 and 30.

He can’t even sit without needing to lean against something to support his back. Moving his limbs is exhausting and he can still feel the agonizing pain of the Rectifier trying to rip him apart. Rest would be a welcome oblivion but he’s afraid that if he lets himself relax and close his eyes he’ll never wake up in time.

Tron looks up at the knock on the door and freezes as his parents step into the recovery room.

_Twenty-six years._

His memory is stronger than a User’s and weaker than a Basic’s but he can recall that night with such clarity. He remembers being roused from sleep, carried out into the cold night in his father’s arms and through the dampness of the city’s underground, and passed over to a family friend deep in the forest.

The uncomfortable silence between them lasts until Lora sighs and uncrosses her arms. “Now you know why we sent you away.”

_“You don’t know what he’ll do to you when he finds out.”_

_“He’s not laying a hand on my son, Flynn, do you understand? Besides, the secret’s with you. No matter what he does to us he’ll never be able to use it.”_

_“Lora-”_

_“Window’s closing. Take him and leave. Go to Bostrum, Argon, even fCon. Just make sure Clu can’t find you.”_

“Did he come after you?” Tron asks.

Alan shifts uncomfortably. “You don’t need to know-”

“ _Dad_.”

Alan crumbles at the name. “He said he’d find you and kill you if I didn’t tell him everything I knew about the Rectifier. I told him nothing and he only stopped after the Grid went to war. After it was over we resigned and left the city.”

“And you never thought to find us?”

“We wanted to,” Lora says, sitting in the chair next to the bed, “but we couldn’t risk accidentally exposing any of you. It was safer not knowing where you were.”

He shuts his eyes tightly. He knows who else she’s talking about and he can’t allow himself to go there yet. 

“It was the only way we could protect you,” she says. She brushes aside his hair, touches the scar on the side of his neck, and he finds himself leaning into her touch. The familiarity of it aches painfully in his chest. “It was my idea. I told Flynn to take you and run.”

He considers the implied question. They must think he’s angry with them, hateful even. For a second he thinks about bringing those feelings back but he’s just too tired to try.

“I stopped being angry after a while,” he chooses to say. “I had... better things to do.”

“Like what?”

Like keeping the small energy farm going in Kevin’s absence. Like looking after Sam just like he promised. Like falling in love and losing it all when a Dread Pirate’s crew boarded his Solar Sailer.

“Like a lot of things.”

He stiffens when she picks up his limp hand and turns it over to trace the blue circuits.

“You don’t have to go,” she says quietly. “Your father’s right - you’re in no condition, and I don’t want to lose you again.”

He knows his presence could endanger the mission, endanger _everyone_. It would be safer to stay on the sidelines. Smarter. Recover his strength so that he can be what everyone needs him to be.

“I can’t stay. There’s something I have to do.”

“If this is about Clu-” Alan says.

“It’s not just him.” He takes a deep breath and his circuits momentarily brighten. “I promised Sam I’d come back for him, no matter what happens. I have to go.”

He can’t explain himself to them. They don’t know, have no idea what it was like. When this is all over maybe they’ll have a chance to sit down and tell their stories to each other, make up for what they missed, what they were torn away from. But time is short and he simply doesn’t have the energy to tell them everything. 

A part of him doesn’t know how to explain Sam to them.

_“I’ll always come back for you, Sam. Always.”_

Lora sighs and squeezes his hand, and Alan says, “If that’s what you want, we’ll help you.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
